Capitán, usted es muy lento
by Ryuuji-Kiraa
Summary: Kazemaru Ichirouta se sentía mal, muy mal, solo lo tendría como mejor amigo, o eso pensaba el. YAOI/Shonen-ai Tomadlo como quieran : .


Hola! Este es mi primer fic, y espero que les guste, a mi no me gusto e.e pero prefiero sus opiniones, ¡nos leemos mas abajo!

**Antencion: Inazuma Eleven no es mio, ni sus personajes, solo los uso para diversion sana (?).**

-.

Era otro día callado y tranquilo en la ciudad de Inazuma, gente feliz, sonriente y ningún disturbio a la vista, si...todo era paz ¿acaso algo podría salir mal?, quizás si para Kazemaru Ichirouta, un adolescente que estudiaba en la secundaria Raimon, ex-velocista y actualmente defensa del equipo de fútbol de su escuela. ¿Pero, porque le pasaba algo mal en un día tan maravilloso?, la respuesta, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, capitán, Endo Mamoru ¿desde cuando? ni el sabia la respuesta...

- Oe, emo-kaze

- ¿Que quieres Midorikawa? - Respondió a secas

- Uy, perdóneme usted, ya, bien ¿que te pasa Kazemaru? haz estado mas emo, deprimente, llorón...

- Ya entendí, no tienes que restregármelo en la cara, Mido..

- Ya pues, dime, ¿es por el capitán? ¿su lentitud, su idiotez, o simplemente el fútbol le quemo el cerebro?

- Algo así - dijo después para dar un gran suspiro

- Jo...ya dile que le gustas - se acerca a la oreja de Ichirouta y susurra sensualmente (?) - Ka-ze-ma-ru...

- ¿Mi-mido? - dijo para que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente y se alejara del cabeza de pistacho

- Jajaja ¡hubieras visto tu cara! jajaja - Rompió a carcajadas - ¿que te pensaste? tu ya sabes bien que yo amo a Hiroto, hablando de Hiro-kun lo iré a buscar y de paso hago que me compre un helado ¡adiós Kaze, dicelo al capitán, y que entienda!

- Ese Midorikawa, pobre Hiroto...y su billetera - _quizás deba ya decircelo a Endo - _Dijo entre pensamientos para luego retirarse del lugar donde se encontraba e ir a su casa a dormir un poco y pensar como confesarse a Endo.

**A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de el capitán.**

****- ¡Mamoru! ¡Despierta, tienes que ir a la escuela! - trataba inútilmente la Sra. Endo levantar a su hijo de la cama.

- 10 minutos mamá...

- Nada de 10 minutos ni que nada, eso me dijiste hace un rato, ahora despiértate...¿o quieres que te quite tu balón de fútbol?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ ALÉJATE DE MI BALÓN, ES MIO!

- Valla, despiertas muy rápido si te hablan de quitarte tu balón, Mamoru

- ¡Mamá, me despertaste para nada, y aparte queriéndome quitar mi hermoso balón! - dijo para empezar a sacar un mar de lagrimas

- Ya, ya, cámbiate y baja a desayudar, tienes que ir a la escuela - dijo la Sra. Endo para después salir por la puerta de la habitación.

- Siempre hace lo mismo...- suspiro con pesadez.

**En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí...**

****- Ya te dije mil veces, Midorikawa, que si se lo diré, deja de estar llamando para lo mismo - hablo Ichirouta mirando con flojera su celular.

- Jo..Kazemaru ¿pero si al final sales gallina?, ¿que opinas tu Hiro-kun? - opino que dejes a Kazemaru en paz, déjalo que haga lo que quiera, ya nos dirá en la escuela, no seas impaciente Mido-chan - respondió Hiroto del otro lado de la linea - No debi pedirte tu opinión, Hiroto, bueno, ya pues nos dices que paso ¡ adiós! - dijo para después colgar.

- No se como Hiroto lo soporta - guarda su celular - ¿ah? ¿ya he llegado?, valla tanto hablar con Mido, hizo que no me diera cuenta que ya estoy en la escuela...- dijo en un susurro - _estoy muy nervioso, quiero terminar esto rápido, por favor Endo, no tardes...-_ pensando y viendo el gran edificio.

**Una hora mas tarde...**

- Ya ha termino la clase, se pueden retirar - dijo proclamo la maestra de literatura japonesa a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el salon.

- Por fin a terminado esta estúpida clase, me moría de sueño...

- ¡FUDOU! No seas grocero, te puede escuchar la maestra - Le regaño Kidou, su novio.

- Me vale un platano

- No tienes remedio

- Pero así me amas Ki-dou - le respondio Akio mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en el cueño del estratega

- Fu-fudou, no hagas eso, alguien nos puede ver

- Bah...

- Fudou, Kidou ¿han visto a Endo?

- No, afeminado, ¿por que?

- Perdón Kazemaru, es un grocero sin remedio, ah y no, no lo hemos visto

- Bueno, gracias, adiós

- ¿Que le pasara al afeminado?

- No lo se Fudou, pero no lo vuelvas a llamar así

- Esta bien, pero a cambio me darás un regalito en la noche ¿que tal? - guiñiendale el ojo

**Con Kazemaru...**

¿Donde estará Endo?, lo llevo buscando desde hace un rato, y no lo encuentro...- dijo hablando para si mismo - espera, piensa Ichirouta, ¿cual es el lugar favorito de Endo en la escuela?...¡SI, LA ASOTEA! - grito para correr y hacer que todos lo miraran raro.

- Por fin he llegado, que bueno que corro así de rápido, es de mucha utilidad - dijo mientras sonreía orgulloso de si mismo - _a lo que vine, solo tienes que girar la perilla de esa puerta, vamos Ichirouta, no seas un gallina como dijo Midorikawa, es un baka, bueno, ya en 3,2,1 - _

- ¿Kazemaru? ¿que haces aquí? - dijo un sorprendido Endo con aires de curiosidad mirandole directamente a los ojos.

Inmovil..así estaba Kazemaru Ichirouta, perdido en la mirada chocolate de su capitán, ¿por que tenia que ser tan guapo?.

- ¿Kazemaru? ¿hola, hay alguien ahí? - hablo el de la banda naranja haciendo reaccionar al peli-azulado y sonrojandolo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Eh? perdón, jeje, -

- No importa - dijo regalandole un gran sonrisa, muy típicas de Endo Mamoru, jó, volvió a hacer sonrojar a Kazemaru - ¿que haces aquí?

- Bu-bueno, venia hablar contigo, es importante...

- Ah, bueno, claro, entremos a la azotea

- ...

- Bueno, ¿y de que querías hablar Kazemaru? - dijo mientras los dos se sentaban en el suelo.

- Emm, y-yo pues...

- Kazemaru, estas muy rojo, ¿estas enfermo o algo? - le dijo Mamoru tocando su frente.

- N-no, no es eso, quería decirte que..

- Espera Kazemaru, yo también tengo que decir algo..

- ¿Ah?

- Si, pues.. ¿haz sido mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho, no?

- S-si

- Ese es el punto, ya no quiero ser tu amigo...- le dijo serio, muy serio

- ¿Que? ¿por que? - respondió Ichirouta soltando dolorosas lagrimas y agachando su cabeza.

- No es eso - tomándolo de la barbilla, para hacer que le mirara - no llores, por favor, no quiero que alguien tan importante para mi llore...

- ¿Importante?, p-pero, acabas de decir que ya no quieres ser mi amigo...-

- No quiero que seas mi amigo, porque, Kazemaru, yo...me gustas mucho..

Silencio, un silencio atormentador para Mamoru, mientras que Ichirouta miraba petrificado a Endo, su amigo, su mejor amigo, la persona que mas quería y amaba..., no podía creerlo o su mente no quería, Endo le acababa de decir que gustaba de el, ¿sera otro sueño? ¿otro de sus anhelos?, o la realidad.

- Por favor, Kazemaru, di algo, llorare si no dices nada, por favor - dijo el de la mirada café para agachar su cabeza y llevar a su mano su corazón.

- E-endo... - tartamudeo, reacciono, ¿y que sucedió?, fue callado por un suave beso de la persona que mas amaba, Endo Mamoru, se sentía morir, su cuerpo arder, era su primer beso ¿que querían?. Mamoru iba a separarse del beso, no era correspondido, pero antes de que lo rompiera, Kazemaru reacciono y junto sus labios de nuevo con los de su capitán, el beso era taaaaaaan lento, torturoso, pero lleno de ese amor único, y cariño mutuo, guardado, sentimientos ocultos liberados, los labios de ambos eran un festín y alegría para quien los recibía. Por la falta del oxigeno vital para el organismo, se separaron después de unos largos segundos.

Después de eso, Ichirouta, desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

- Te amo Kazemaru

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca espero que Endo dijera eso, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, lloraría de nuevo, pero de felicidad, sin dudas, ese era el mejor día de su corta vida, y siempre lo recordaría, sonrió y soltó unas lagrimas-

- También te amo, Endo - le dijo en susurro, abrazándolo, perdiéndose en el pecho del portero titular de Raimon - Capitán, usted es muy lento ¿lo sabia? - le hablo mirándole el rostro

- ¿Ah? ¿Y eso por que?

- Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes - le respondió el peli-azulado con una sonrisa

- Tenia miedo, a que me rechazaras y...- fue callado por los cálidos y rojos labios del defensa.

- Nunca hubiera pasado, porque siempre te he amado Endo

- Ichirouta...gracias por hacerme tan feliz... - rompiendo a llorar, abrazando a Kazemaru.

Sin dudas, se amaban, desde siempre, eran felices, son y serán felices, se tenian uno al otro y eso bastaba, apartir de ese día, comenzaría una gran historia, que solo nuestros queridos jugadores del Raimon sabia, pero esa es otra historia.

¿**Que les ha parecido?, personalmente casi no me me me gusto mucho, pero si tarde un poco en hacerla xD, asi que eso me basta e,e bueno espero sus reviews, los vere en otro fic! adiós!.**


End file.
